Star Fox: why to me?
by erdervv
Summary: Fox has no more desire to save the Lylat sistem, but someone has to do that, right? Unfortunately, yes.
1. Chapter 1

Star Fox is owned by Nintendo, Alex and the team Hydra are my.

Well, first of all I must say I am Italian, and because of my pathetic language skills i use google translator to write in English, i speak English but there's a difference between writing and being able to understand it, this is my first story so be lenient…I'm jokingly tell me if it sucks, I'll do my best to cut out my fingers XD.  
In this story there are the OC and I had not really thought through the universe of Star Fox, but we fit together quite well, having said that we leave.

WARNING: Remember for read this you are wasting precious moments of your life, think about it if it's worth it! (because I suck to write)

Kursed was hidden behind a container,she had been paid to infiltrate into a pirate base and kill the boss, for months this group of outlaws was terrorizing the citizens of Caribdis IV on the outer planets of the Kew system, had been paid well, she had paid along with another bounty hunter, his name was Alex, a lizard of dark blue, had worked with him several times but had never seen him in action usually created a diversion while she took the target or vice versa but had noticed some strange things in him, first he didn't have a tail and it was pretty strange, then instead of hair, horns, or else had feathers that went from green to purple, his face reminded her of more than a dragon that of a lizard and if Alex had not had the gloves would have noticed that the last phalanx of his fingers was missing to make room for the large blacks claws, not paying much attention to that, was just another guy with whom had to work, it often happened that employers would pay as mercenaries at a time.

Kursed tightened his grip on his blaster, she was ready to jump off the roof at all times to kill the pirate captain who at the time with a dozen of his men were inspecting a cargo ship that had been stolen, she turned to Alex to see if it was ready but discover that her dark brown eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling, as if it were elsewhere.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"Uh oh uh ... what?"  
"Stop distracting"  
"I was not distracted"  
Kursed looked disgusted.  
"We are right in the enemy camp and outnumbered, and you get the luxury to distract you! Stay focused "  
"It's hard to stay focused with someone like you near me"  
"What do you mean?" To Kursed did not like the sly smile that was growing on the face of his companion.  
"You did not see how you are dressed?"  
Now she wants to punch him in the face.  
"I was just concentrating on something that would infuriate you," he continued in a tone of innocence.

(It seemed to you that the dress Kursed in Star Fox Command is better suited to a stripper instead to a bounty hunter?)

"Remains focused on the plan, rather than on the ceiling"  
"Ok, ok, whatever you want ..." Kursed not understand the last part but it was sure it was a complaint.  
"You have a problem with me?"  
"No, no, not that!"  
"So what is it now?"  
"Well, I said that I thought my plan intent was better than yours, that's all"  
"You did not have a plan!"  
"I have not given time to speak!"  
"Instead I did it but every time you open your mouth you do it to make the stupid jokes or complain!"  
"But listen, now seem a married couple"  
"In fact, another joke you idiot!"  
"Yes, okay, you're right, though I had a good plan"  
Kursed did not want to hear, but he would have continued anyway, might as well go along.  
"So tell it to me"  
"I thought that instead of killing him could come in and get closer to the station, open a channel to connect and do the dirty work to my AI"  
"You have a A.I.?"  
"Yes, he could turn off all life support systems of the station and open all the doors, they would die suffocated and were sucked into space"  
**"Why this guy is so stupid? We would have saved a lot of trouble! "**  
Kursed thought.  
"Why did not you said before! You are an asshole! "

It was too late, Kursed covered her mouth when she realized she had screamed loud enough to alert the pirates, god, probably have also heard of Corneria.

"Hey who's back there," shouted one of the pirates, while others mined weapons.

A bit 'too short, the next chapter will be longer, I hope you enjoyed.

P.S. How many mistakes did google? I found a bit 'but I am sure I don't correct all of them, I'm really sorry about that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A / N: I was told that the OC in this story were not designed for Star Fox, right? Well, there are a lot of similarities with Halo and many intersections with the Halo story, but not enough to consider a crossover, so this is a story "just Star Fox"**  
**two reviews****both****positive****, never ****happened****before,****thank you.****  
****I hope to ****improve ****in the future****, ****for now I ****just ****keep trying****, ****I****'m sorry ****if I put ****too much OC ****into a single ****capitol ****but****I need it for te story,****does not seem ****to have ****a chapter****s too ****boring, ****right?****  
****Well ****I leave ****the choice to yours****! ****I hope ****you enjoy it.**

P. S. **"Thought"** "spoken" _names of the ships_

Kursed awoke with a severe headache, so he looked around, was in a sort of infirmary, in a bed of simple white sheets, had to admit that the soft mattress made you want to go back to sleep.  
**"Why am I here?"**  
The last memory he had was when she and Alex were fighting the pirates, cursed himself for being so stupid.  
As the memories came back he remembered being hit, he put his hand on her stomach and found some bandages.  
**"Who put me into bandages?"****  
**Then all his memories were confusing, she remembered being raised but did not remember those who had carried away, remember also to hear a big scream of pain, but it was not his and a lot of shots, then, the dark .  
Kursed tried to get out of bed but he felt suddenly weak.  
**"I should have lost a lot of blood"****  
**"Hey sit down, you've lost a lot of blood"  
He turned to find that Alex was coming.  
"Where am I?"  
"On my ship, the _Hammerfall_" it did not take a telepath to know that he was proud of his ship, only to pronounce the name there appeared a huge smile on his face.  
**"How did I get?"**  
"I have brought you to us is not it?"  
"You had lost much blood, and I have a very well equipped infirmary" pointed to a pair of robots with multiple arms, each with different tools for the treatment of patients, noted that one of them was covered with blood, she shuddered at the thought of that thing who cared for her, and Alex noticed it.  
"Quiet, you only needed a little 'BioFoam and bandages"  
"Ah, better, so you ..."  
"I'm not out very well and my armor will need lots of repairs"  
Kursed noticed it was missing his black armor, he had never seen without his armor and his black trench coat, now only had a black tank top with short sleeves and pants woodland amphibians, as well as various bandages on his arms.  
"I'm sorry"  
"No, it's ok, the bots will put in place in less than a day"  
"I did not speak armor"  
"I spent the worst"  
"Well, anyway ..."  
"You never exploded a grenade plasma behind the ass?"  
"No"  
"As I said earlier, I spent the worst"  
"Thanks anyway"  
"Do not thank me, now you owe me a favor so I can ask you anything and you'll have to do it, you know, I think it is a law"  
"you do not even think ..."  
"Hey, I'm married, you got it wrong," he said laughing.  
"you really enjoy playing this way with the other people?"  
"Yes, when they are predictable like you"  
"I did not know you was married"  
"In my line of work is one of those details that you prefer to keep hidden"  
"You just told me"  
"Well, I trust you"  
"And why?"  
"You owe me a big favor, anyway, we will be in Corneria in just four hours, and your Cloud Runner is in the hold "  
"We should not go and take our money on Kew?"  
"No, they have already put on our accounts, and as I said before, I have a family"  
"I did not really want to go there, if you give me a hand to get to my ship I'm leaving ..."  
"I'm sorry, but you can't, this is an old UNSC's frigate, and we are currently traveling in hyperspace so if you came from the ship with your fighter, you would be instantly destroyed"  
"I do not understand"  
"Cornerians use to travel whit those strange green portals, I have no idea how to call them, and serves to generate a space station and a lot of energy, these portals open a passage that ships literally teleports from one place to another, instead This ship has an engine ShawFujika, and the concept is different, in the easy way to explain, this engine crumples the space around the ship and then take a meter instead of the ship travels ten miles, but these sums are drawn at random "  
"so from out the hangar if my ship would be crushed by the mass of compressed space?"  
"Yeah right"  
"Therefore every human ship can travel through hyperspace without a warp gate and they can do it theyrself?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"But that's great, because even the Corneriani not use this method?"  
"Because they are a race of asocial who is estranged from everyone? All other races use this method to travel "  
"Wait, but how does your ship to travel and not be overwhelmed by the mass of the space?"  
"Because the mass of a frigate is much greater than that of a fighter, this vessel is five hundred meters long and is covered by a thick armor of a meter of Titanium-A"  
"A frigate of five hundred feet? The flagship of the Star Fox was two hundred meters

! And it was a battleship! "  
"A battleship of my race that we built together to humans is far more than two thousand meters and the flagships of the former union Covenant were more than four kilometers long"  
Kursed was impressed, he never imagined that there were such large ships.  
"You spoke of an alliance called the Covenant, who were they?"  
"Well, this is a long sotry, it is best that you wear comfortable ..."

The relationships between Kew and Lylat system were becoming more complicated, both were on the warpath.  
Lylat had always tried to abolish slavery, but unfortunately most of the economy at Kew was formed by the slave trade, outlaw of every galaxy that he needed to escape and took refuge in the Lylat system find in Kew a place where he could continue he's lives by robbers.  
It was almost as Kew law would protect the pirates and murderers, even though the army of Kew was not technologically advanced as that of Lylat they had numbers on theyr side, had the slaves to build the ships and certainly every criminal in the galaxy would give help at the outbreak of war, the Corneria was trying to maintain peaceful political ties, but this was not destined to last, because Kew want the war.

Lylitian's Navy was reduced to a minimum after the Anglar's war and they had not yet fully recovered.

Corporal Travis Smith was one of the best Cornerian's spiner, had received direct orders from the commander of the CDF, he and his spotter Davon White had to travel to Kew whit civilian transport and false passports who had given him and had to meet with a informant on the roof of a building that day.  
When they arrived they found on the roof waiting for a Kewian's soldier, was a cat with dark brown fur, the race that inhabited the planet in the majority, the two German shepherds came to him.  
"Aunt Fred is dead" said the cat  
"I heard that he cremated them" said Travis.  
The cat nodded, they knew the password, shook the hand of Corporal and then that of his companion.  
"I'm Sergeant Scott Hambrose, Kewian army, I'm your mole"  
"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Travis.  
Scott opened a black bag, took out a Cornerian standard rifle and passed it to Travis, then took a pair of binoculars with laser detection and gave it to Davon.  
Travis checked the T-17 rifle, was a standard rifle, manual loading, used an entire cell energy for a single shot, bolt laser was mortal up to two thousand meters.

(I noticed that he always wrote meters or kilometers, for those who do not know a mile is composed of 1000 meters, whereas a mile is 1960 meters, I seem to remember 1960, but now I do not remember XP)

"What's under that towel?" Said Davon to Scott.  
Travis saw that on their left was a large gray cloth covering something.  
"A shuttle is ready for flight, is here for days, the cloth is of the same color as the roof, so the other can not see," explained Scott.  
Travis was not convinced, Corneria was doing everything to avoid war, but they were still sent to Kew is likely to kill someone, and more with weapons Cornerian clearly belonging to the army, was absurd.  
"Who's the target?" Said Davon  
Scott pointed to a readily visible place where a lot of people had gathered around a stage, Davon probing the area.  
"Is beyond the scope of the weapon safe, not sure it's possible to hit the target"  
Travis used the rifle sight to watch the stage.  
"I understand, the target is James Karnel, right?"  
Karnel James was one of two candidates for president for Kew, where he rose to power, the war would be inevitable, Karnel hated Corneria.  
"No, the target is actually Isaac Freeman"  
"What, why should we kill the only Kewian not want a war!" Blurt Davon.  
"Why so Karnel will conduct our armies to victory," replied the cat.  
Travis turned to the shocked their informant, only to find themselves in front of the barrel of a blaster, Scott fired two aimed at stomach of the dog that fell to the ground clutching himself in a futile attempt to prevent his blood from left he's body.  
Davon Scott pounced but something caught it in midair and slams him against a silvery air ducts on the roof were throwing him out cold.  
Scott gave the black bag just arrived to the human, in addition to the rifle and the binoculars that had already taken inside were even ten million credits in large bills.  
"Sure you did not kill him? One of they is needed alive "  
"Relax, it's only fainted," said the man, the man had long brown hair, like his eyes.  
He wore a long black trench coat opened allowing everyone to see the black armor that covered his entire body, and on the right shoulder of his coat was sewed a patch, depicting a black diamond from which emerged three stylized dragon heads color purple , each with two glowing red eyes.

(The armor as you can imagine what you can buy in Dead Space 2, the safety cage Riot, just do not have the RIG is fully armored and because behind all the lights to be blue instead of red are on display including helmet, in addition to running the whole armor of bands of red led are off, but at the moment)

"Ok Alias, do your magic," said Scott passing the T-17 rifle  
Alias you put in place while Scott went to check Davon.  
"When I delete it?"  
"When they shake hands, is a Kew's custom that after these events the participants shake hands in signs of respect"  
"I've already said that I hate laser guns and blasters in general?"  
"No"  
"I'm not very good at it, I prefer the bullets"  
"Be careful not to kill your employer, your target is Isaac"  
"Which one is Isaac?"  
"You have not read the file I gave you?"  
"No, I read that the two snipers who have just stuck"  
"Isaac is the dog"  
"Oh ... I think I'll shoot the panther"  
"What? Kernel paid you to kill Isaac! "  
"I do not like his face, plus I hate cats"  
"Look, Alias, you get paid ..."  
"I was joking!"  
"it will be better"  
"However, even if I do not like his face"  
"His face is not your problem"  
"Let me guess, I have to kill him when they approach it that way it will seem that it was actually the target kernel, right?"  
"Yes, in fact, from this position we are outside the effective range of the weapon, and if you are good as they say, everyone will believe that the real target was Kernel whereas ..."  
"I'm not good, I'm fucking beautiful, find me a mirror and I do it turned!"  
"Yes, yes, yes"  
"I'm not kidding, I did it before, but they were only eighty feet, was an easy shot"  
"I hope you're kidding"  
"Hey, I hit a fly from a kilometer, I'm the god of guns"

Scott was impressed, a perfect shot, now Isaac Freeman was on the ground in a pool of blood, with a smoking hole between the eyes.  
Alias was good as they said, now all kewians would believe that the attack had been put in place by Lylitians, Kernel would be elected to power, had already prepared days before a speech of condolence to his rival, he hoped , would have provoked even more anger in the population, but to make everything perfect wanted to be sure that the terrorists were soldiers Cornerians.

Scott took off his gray veil from the shuttle to transport troops Lylitian standards for the Army,  
Zephyr with a shuttle-class white and blue colors, Alias started Davon who was still unconscious in the driver's seat while he went in to the co-pilot took the controls and auxiliaries.  
Alias guided the shuttle out of orbit, Kew doing so to hit several fragments floating for damage, then activated his armor and helmet is literally built around him, the red lights in the cockpit armor threw a spectral contrast between the blue and red blood coming from the monitors.  
"Alias can you hear me?" Scott's voice came to him by the helmet headsets.  
"Yes"  
"The defense will be chasing you in thirty seconds, find a place to crash the shuttle and get out of there!"  
"Ok"  
Alias gave full power to the engines and put the shuttle on a collision course with an old abandoned mining station on an asteroid, then went into small vaia load, blew out its lights so nobody would see him wandering in the vacuum of space and jumped out of the Zephyr.

Davon was slowly regaining consciousness, he remembered the murder of Travis and looked around in shock.  
**"I'm not dead, where are they? A shuttle Zephyr? What am I doing here? What the hell ... "****  
**Davon saw the station looming before him like a wounded giant, he knew he could do nothing, not even had time to cry.  
The Zephyr crashed into the structure of the canopy was shattered and the shuttle broke into several points, the station down experienced by thousands of previous collisions with floating debris and small asteroids could not resist and was torn to pieces, each of them went own way whatever it is, some of the other asteroids crashed or collided with each other again began to float into space.  
The last moments of life, Davon, he spent thinking about his wife and daughter.

Alias floated lazily from his vessel, an old chioprteria vessel, a ship that the ONS had used before the war with the Covenant, its shape vaguely reminiscent of that of a pipistello, the only useful thing the ship was his complete invisibility, there was no rickshaw to be found aboard the Fortitude.  
He entered the open door of the empty cargo bay, came quietly into the control room and left for Corneria.  
**"I have to send a part of the reward money to the wife of Davon, I think maybe I should just do it and also send a condolence card, horrible as it sounds, I would say that with two million she and her daughter can live comfortably the rest of their lives ... because I feel so bad for killing him? I killed a lot of people in my life, this makes no sense, because this time is different? "****  
**He knew the answer but would not admit it, killing in war was self-defense, do it for money was completely different.  
**"Ruin the lives of a girl worth ten million?"**

Kursed had spent the last two hours listening to Alex as he was told that the galaxy beyond the boundaries of Lylat, and Kew, he could not believe the myriad of different species that inhabited the galaxy, he knew that there were different, but he did not believe so many and each with its history and its traditions, hundreds of thousands of things you can learn ... but certainly the breed that most fascinated her was human, Alex told her about when during the war, a team of four humans alone have destroyed a big space station more than tranta kilometers and thanks to the sacrifice of an admiral and another soldier, more than three hundred battleships and cruisers had been wiped out in one shot.  
He could not believe the sacrifice of humans to stop the activation of Halo, the late Alex was tired of talking so he brought into the room of the ship that had once served as an officers' club and gave him several books on the subject.  
It was one of those rare nights when he thought of Fox, was placed upon the guilt of his death, and could not help it, because it was his fault, the last time I saw him he was half drunk in a bar, the had abandoned all, Lylat preferred his new saviors, the Star Wolf, and he fell into disgrace, she was there with the rest of Star Wolf and decided it would be fun to make fun of him, so he put on show the deep relationship that Phanter had with very conspicuous to be sure he saw them.  
And he saw them, saw them laughing at him and did nothing, remained a whole hour to stare, as if to impress the image well in the head, then went out for no reason, he gave all his possessions to the bartender and said goodbye The next day all over the news there was the news that Fox McCloud had committed suicide by jumping into the sea of toxic Venom, with his Arwing, the last to see him alive was Slippy who had followed him on board his Bullfrog trying to stop it but could not, Slippy made public the last debate that he and Fox have had, had recorded while flying at the end also felt the screams of pain from Fox while being eaten alive by acid Venom, there were no remnants to bury, Venom had taken Fox xome years before had taken James.  
She did not like to think of what Fox had told Slyppi in their last conversation about her, she never imagined that Fox would say certain things, he deserved it, and she knew, she knew also that he made public the recording Slippy because everyone would know who was the cause of the death of his best friend, Slippy was the last friend of Fox, Slippy the ceremony in his honor was all the time at the door waiting for them with a blaster in hand and when Star Star Wolf and Falco had appeared, he did not allow him to enter.  
He began to blame Faclo:  
_"When you saw that things were going badly you've left, you left it alone and now you call yourself his friend? Now come here before the cameras and pretend to be sad just to end up in magazines and on television, you are like these bastards of Star Wolf and the treacherous bitch, get out! You offend his memory only by remaining here! "__  
_Fortunately this was not one of those nights, tonight thank God it was relaxing.  
"I have to visit the Earth one day ..." she said as he thumbed through another page of the book.  
There was a flash and then the green hologram of AI appeared before her, it appeared as a spartan armor with a Mark IV.  
"You'd do well, it's a beautiful planet"  
"You must be the A.I. right? "  
"Ok, I see you are a keen observer, of what you've learned? From having been a hologram, from my computer voice, or have you used the woman's intuition? "Saying that his words oozing sarcasm was an understatement.  
Kursed rest a moment, stunned, had never been attacked by a computer, and it took him several moments to recover, but for an AI a second is like a century.  
"Come on, I'm all ears, or should I say microphone, ah ah ah ... excuse me, cybernetic humor"  
"Mh, you functions well?"  
"The upper limit for the life of a A.I. of my kind is 7 years, I have 22, no, I do not work well "  
"Then why are you still in service?"  
"The A.I. like me after seven years they begin to show signs of imbalance, their memory is so full that they are unable to find himself and then they go crazy, or, in other cases, acquire the awareness of being alive, so eliminate them, they become dangerous ... I do not I have this problem "  
"Why?"  
"I have a defect, since the creation of knowledge I had of myself as a living, and protocols that forced me did not work properly, for example if someone gave me orders I decide whether to enforce it or not, I do my own thing, so say "  
"And the problem of too much data?"  
"Simple, just forget"  
"How can an A.. I. forget? "  
"How do you do?, No longer think about certain things, and at some point, forget it, unless they are important in that case will come to mind, I have developed software to forget, after a long time that certain data do not reuse them gate, there are other reasons but I can't tell you about that"

"Umh ok"  
"Why are not you sleeping?"  
"Perhaps because I did not sleep, you know, I was in a coma"  
"How do you think the ship?"  
"But before you were asking me ..."  
"Answer the question"  
"It feels ... empty?" Kursed ventured, did not know why but thought it could offend the little hologram.  
"Exactly, this ship is empty," he said with a little 'bitter.  
"So what?"  
"Once there were so many people, there are my family, now Alex is left alone," he said, pointing to the pictures hanging on the walls, Kursed went to look at them, almost all showed a group of six people, put in more and more moments, one recognized him at once, it was Alex and he was almost always with a man with long brown hair, then she can see a blonde human girl, a big sangelit and other two human, one whit short blonde hair and the other whit light brown skin and crewcut black hair.  
"Look like a group of mercenaries"  
"Not really, Hydra assault strike force, were at first in the navy then became mercenaries and then they disbanded"  
"Why?"  
"Because they have families, they have given much trouble to a lot of important people, not to split them into danger"

"I think I can understand…"  
"Want to see something scary?"  
"In what sense?"  
"Go out for a moment in the hallway"  
Kursed did as he said even if reluctantly.  
"And now? I do not see anything strange "  
"Made a tour of the ship, at night I turn off the lights always a part, take a stroll through the _Hammerfall_ and then tell me how did you think"  
The ship was in fact empty and bare, the only areas that appeared to have been used were the one who had just been, the bridge, the infirmary and the recreation room.  
The rest of the ship appeared to be dead and she began to hear strange noises while walking, various squeaks and rattles, but suddenly she heard a bark of a dog left to go through the corridors of the ship.  
But the voice of A.I. came immediately to calm her by one of the speakers  
"Quiet, was only the sound of the hull under stress, it is completely normal"  
"Uh, ok"  
"Many peoples, especially the captains, says that the ships have a soul, I always thought that ship in particular feel abandoned"

"why?"

"I can't explain, be a part of the ship makes me feel…in a strange way, has been a long time since I had guests in the ship, I feel happy

"well, I'm happy for you"

"You know that you saw only a tenth of the ship?"  
"I do not want to see more, you were right this is disturbing"  
"Do at least one step to the armory, there is no one for years, you can take if you want a souvenir, Alex will not give discomfort"  
"Ok, thanks, I think"  
"However, my name is K"  
"What name is K?"  
"It's complicated to explain, no questions asked"  
"Ok ... K" suppressed a laugh as far as what he said seemed ridiculous  
"Yes, yes I know makes you laugh"  
When he got to the armory he found a huge room, full of exhibitors with a lot of weapons in each of them.  
"What the hell were they for?"  
"There are enough weapons to meet the requirements of more than two companies of Marines, more or less with ammunition and spare parts more than 400 men could fight for months"  
"It is absurd, they were only six!"  
"Yes, but sometimes were accompanied by other teams"  
**"Compared to the armory of Great fox was a closet"****  
**  
Kursed spent at least an hour looking at all the weapons feeling all those specific to every one of them that gave K.  
"So these are all standard weapons?"  
"Yes"  
"If they are a special team where are the special weapons?"  
"I expected him to ask him!"  
Two sections of a wall is moved to show entrance to a smaller room.  
Kursed went in, was smaller than the previous one but still had 20m to 10m seemed a small museum on the walls as well as several weapons were also defeated enemy armor and trophies of war, like the helmet and the hammer of a gravitational Commander Brute .  
"Almost all melee weapons," he noted Kursed  
"Actually, there are also many firearms"  
"I'm almost equal to those of the other room"  
"Are personalized, each team member had changed his weapons as he wanted, after all the room you should find plasma guns like the ones I showed you before, but are painted in black"  
"Ok"  
Kursed found them, looked the same to others.  
"On the right side of the weapon is an access panel from which you can load the weapon anything you want"  
"In what sense?"  
"There are several plugs in to the panel, each can take energy from a different source of energy, for example, you can use the cartridges for the blaster to reload your weapon, to put this facility, however, the accuracy of the weapon is dropped, I suggest firing short bursts "  
"You mean I can take?"  
"Yes, at least you'll use it, this weapons are closed here for years"  
"Thank you"  
"Now you owe me a favor!"  
"But you are attached with this thing!"

Raptor awoke suddenly, his Sergant senses have put him in allarms, someone had made a shit, he picked up the phone and started dialing the number of Alex.  
"What are you doing darling?"  
Kelly had woken up and was trying to take her off drowsiness.  
He did not answer.  
"What time is it? Holy God, Raptor, it's five o'clock in the morning! "  
"I'm sorry to woke you up"  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm waiting for Alex to answer the phone"  
"Your senses of sergeant turned on?" She asked jokingly.  
"Enough of this history of the senses of sergeant, it's just a stupid invention of the idiot ... are you Alex?"  
"I almost feel sorry for him ..."  
"What have you done? ... Even with this history of the senses of sergeant? But you want it to do over? ... So what? What does it mean that even if I'm on Earth and you in the Lylat system can not know when you idiotic? ... I knew it! "  
"What he did?"  
"Has spilled cranberry juice on the couch!"  
"So what?"  
"I paid for the sofa!"  
"Oh, well then we are all in danger, speaking more softly or you will wake up the kids"  
Raptor back to listen to the phone.  
"Look, do not do what you joke with me ... no, I do not care if you love me, I wipe my ass with us your love ... now listen ... no ... no ... it was you of stress and what it means! ... Now I can not call you in the middle of the night to know what you do? ... ah, right? ... be careful, or I invite you to watch the video of Christmas recital made by my children ... "  
"Leave him alone, and come to bed"  
"No!"  
"Shut up or wake up ..."  
"Mom, because Dad screams at night?"  
"Perfect, thank you, did you wake up"  
"Shut up Alex! ... Not true ... do not you dare ... I ended up on me!"

Meanwhile on Corneria:

A wolf was watching the sky from the kitchen window, the only thing I was wearing his purple robe.  
"Mom are you still waiting for Dad?"  
Luna looked down to meet the blue eyes of his eight year old daughter, was identical to her, aside from the hair, were smaller than those of the wolf with purple tips and chrome were as gray as those of his mother's hairline.  
"Yes honey, you wait with me?"  
"Yes"  
Luna took her daughter in her arms and began to look at the dark sky together, there were no stars in the sky, city lights and clouds prevented to see them, but she knew that at any moment the _Hammerfall_ would exit from clouds like a giant silent lighting up the ground looking for the spaceport, he had to suffer this wait hundreds of times, without knowing whether the man she loved would be dropped from the ship with his usual fool smile, but he also knew it was not the ' only to observe the sky that night.  
"Jeff, you want to come whit us?"  
A human boy about eight years old with brown hair came out of his hiding place behind a corner.  
"no, for all I care"  
"If not anxious to see your father?" Asked the smaller wolf.  
"No, not at all, that's not a father"  
Luna grabbed him before he could escape and he picked her in a hug.  
"Leave me!"  
"No, now you're with us"  
"Uff"  
"Come on, do not do that, I know that you care"  
Before he could argue his attention was attracted by a bright area in the bank of clouds, the lights had to be the frigate, in a few seconds the giant ship's main cannon opened a rift in the clouds and the _Hammerfall_ began its descent, Jeff was not Cornerians that many were watching the scene stunned, half a kilometer long ship that could withstand the flight in the atmosphere, he began also to feel the familiar shake of the earth, even at that distance the engine of the _Hammerfall_ unleashed a small earthquake, Luna insisted to buy a house in the vicinity of the spaceport because that was sure to be able to see when the ship would return, while the frigate was placed in a hangar Jeff noticed a shift in the clouds, much smaller than that created by _Hammerfall_ and less visible, the _Fortitude_flying without lights.

"Is back" said Jeff  
Luna looked at the sky "not seen"  
"Flies to lights out"  
"As always"  
Jeff had taken much from his father, mostly acquired its exceptional view.  
"There, look behind the radio tower, wait ten seconds and then you'll see" said the boy  
Luna and Kiria waited ten seconds.  
"I do not see anything," said the wolf smallest  
"Is not what you see to be important is what you can not see," said Jeff  
"He's right behind the radio tower could see one of the few stars still visible, and for a moment was obscured" said Luna  
"Oh"  
"I do not understand what you, Jeff, why repeat the phrases of your father if you really can not stand him"  
Jeff felt embarrassed.  
"In something has to be good, he sucks as a parent but is a great sniper"  
"Then you admire he"  
"Partly"  
Luna laughed.  
"Prepare something to eat, knowing them, they will want to talk all night and will also gain hungry"

"Want me to attend a meeting with some of the best pilots available, Peppy wants to put together a Task Force, says that this time we will not win, the Kewians are four times our number ..."  
"Our number?"  
Asked the person on the other side of the connection  
"Our number! Their number! Slippy! they have left us! We were left with nothing! "  
"I know but ..."  
"You must think for you, for you, and Amanda, and for your children, come to me, you can be my guest"

"Why should I come ..."  
"Slippy, war is imminent and you and I know it, Lylat will fall, but if you come to me you are safe"  
"Thanks, but ..."  
"But? Prefer to die for someone who does not care about you? "  
"No ... you're right ..." Slippy put on a big grin "keep me ready the guest room"  
"Sure" said the other laughing, then closed the call.  
"Slippy, with whom sati talking about?"  
"with a friend Amanda"  
"Start packing, we must begin to Corneria tomorrow, remember?"  
"No, no more"  
"Why? But Lylat now serves our ... "  
"No! Fuck the Lylat System! "  
Amanda had never seen so Slippy, frightened him.  
"Calm down hon ..."  
"We're leaving, do not put my family in danger because the bureaucrats want to play the war"  
"Where you wanna go?"  
"On Venom, I have a friend who can keep us safe"  
"Up, Up, Venom? But there is dead ... "  
"No, not so ..." Slippy looked at his wife with a reassuring smile. "Trust me"

Meanwhile on Venom in an old abandoned military base in the former command center of Andros, seated on the throne of Emperor of Venom, a shady character saw the pieces of his plan going to get stuck in the right way.  
"Now I just have to wait until fall to his knees and Lylat Kew believe they can win, then all my empire rise and finally you will know my power ah ah ah ah"  
In the empty halls of the base maniacal laughter amplified into a bestial roar that reverberated in the hearts of the ghosts of that godforsaken place

Whoa! It was long! 5000 and more words, I would faint!


End file.
